Operación Ruptura
by Dani Valdez
Summary: A Ares no le gusta Chris y está dispuesto a todo porque Clarisse y él lo dejen, incluso a convertirse en mortal. Esta historia participa en el reto Cambio De Papeles del foro El Monte Olimpo.


Operación Ruptura

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis es de rick Riordan.

Esta historia participa en el reto Cambio De Papeles del foro El Monte Olimpo.

Ares estaba muy orgulloso de su hija Clarisse, era fuerte, valiente, toda una guerrera, ¡Había derrotado ella sola a un dracon!. Sin duda, era perfecta, excepto en una cosa. Chris Rodríguez. Y es que Ares no soportaba a aquel hijo de Hermes, pacífico, tranquilo, que incluso conseguía calmar a su hija ¡Nadie debería poder calmar a una hija suya!. Había hablado de esto con ella pero no lo escuchaba así que ideó un plan. Haría que rompieran ¿Y Cómo lo haría? Infiltrándose en Florida, donde Clarisse y Chris pasaban unos días,haciéndose pasar por mortal y creando entre la pareja todos los problemas posibles.

Fue a hablar con Afrodita, pues estaba seguro de que apoyaría su plan, para pedirle que lo transformara. Cuando terminó de contárselo, a la diosa le brillaban los ojos con esa mirada divertida y maliciosa que siempre ponía cuando se entrometía en asuntos amorosos agenos. Accedió a ayudarlo de inmediato mas cuando se miró en el espejo que ella le ofreció, casi se arrepintió de haber pedido su ayuda.

–Así nadie te reconocerá, querido –Dijo Afrodita sonriendo.

Y desde luego tenía razón. Su aspecto era el de un chico joven, de la edad de Clarisse aproximadamente, pero en lugar de ser alto, fuerte e imponente como había pretendido, la diosa del amor lo ahbía convertido en un enclenque, delgaducho y con un aspecto que no asustaría ni a un crío de prescolar.

–Es para que no llames la atención, Clarisse nunca sospechará que eres tú –Continuó la diosa mientras lo acompañaba fuera del Olimpo –Buena suerte –Se despidió y Ares quedó solo en las calles de Nueva York.

"¡Podrías haberme teletransportado a Florida!" Pensó, mas no dijo nada, provocar la cólera de Afrodita podría tener nefastas consecuencias, por ejemplo, que decidiera dejarlo ttoda su vida como un simple mortal. Se estremeció al pensar que podía pasar el resto de sus días con aquel aspecto de debilucho.

El viaje en avión hasta Florida estuvo lleno de turbulencias. Se preguntó si Zeus habría tenido algo que ver. Intentó rezarle un poco a ver si se calmaba el tiempo pero no sirvió de nada.

–Gracias, padre –Musitó con fastidio y la señora que iba sentada a su lado se lo quedó mirando de una manera extraña.

Cuando llegó por fin a su destino, tuvo que luchar contra una orda de los monstruos más crueles y sanguinarios que hubiera visto jamás, los mortales en busca de un taxi libre. ¡quién se habían creído que eran! El era un dios olímpico ¡deberían dejarle paso entre reverencias!. En lugar de eso lo empujaban apartándolo de su camino y de los taxis, la opción más rápida para llegar al hotel donde se alojaba su hija.

-Cuando vuelva a ser un dios…- murmuró- os voy a…- Se interrumpió al ver que la misma señora de antes lo estaba mirando con una expresión aún más extraña. Seguramente pensaba que estaba loco.

Al fin, maldiciendo el cuerpo tan débil que Afrodita le había dado, esta vez mentalmente, no quería que el taxista lo tomara por loco también, subió a un taxi e indicó la dirección del hotel.

Para colmo, el taxista tenía ganas de hablar.

–Dime ¿De dónde eres, muchacho?

–Del Olimpo –Contestó con tono sarcástico, intentando que el taxista comprendiera que no quería hablar. El hombre rió.

–Me encanta la mitología griega, mi hijo y yo solemos jugar a un juego sobre ella, mitomagia, ¿Lo conoces? –Siguió hablando sin esperar su respuesta –El favorito de mi hijo es Ares ¿sabes?-

"¡Hey, un fan!, eso está mejor!" pensó.

–Pero a mí no me gusta nada, mucha fuerza y poco cerebro, Atenea es mucho mejor, siempre le gano gracias a esa carta-

"Cuando vuelva a ser dios te vas a enterar de quien es Ares, veremos si tu querida Atenea te salva" Pensó cerrando los puños. ¿cómo se atrevía un mortal a ir diciendo que él no tenía cerebro?

Se bajó del taxi indignado y entró en el hotel. Era bastante cutre, así que supuso que sería barato. No se equivocaba. No hubiera tenido que pagar mucho, si les hubiera quedado alguna habitación.

"Te he hecho algo, Tiche?" preguntó mentalmente, tan mala suerte no podía ser casualidad. Pensó en montar una escena en la recepción pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso decidió usar su cerebro, el que según el taxista no existía, y colarse cuando la recepcionista no miraba.

Después se dedicó a pegar el oído a la puerta de todas las habitaciones, porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de en cual se alojaba Clarisse, hasta que oyó su voz, por supuesto, en la última habitación de la última planta, después de haberse recorrido todo el hotel, que era cutre, pero grande.

Una vez allí se dio cuenta de algo, no había pensado qué hacer exactamente cuando los encontrara, lo había ido posponiendo, creyendo que cuando estuviera en el hotel se le ocurriría. Sin embargo, ahora estaba en el hotel, y seguía sin saber qué hacer. Quizá ese taxista tenga razón, dijo una voz en su cabeza que se parecía sospechosamente a la de Atenea. Apartó estos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando oyó la voz de Chris al otro lado de la puerta:

–Así que tu padre me odia –Decía.

"Sí" pensó ares.

–Olvídalo, no me importa lo que él piense –Contestó Clarisse.

–Clarisse, puede que tu padre tenga razón, puede que yo no sea el semidiós más valiente, ni el más aventurero, pero te quiero y por ti sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, de enfrentarme a cualquier monstruo o a cualquier dios, de ir acualquier lugar, incluso al tártaro si es lo que necesitas, puede que no sea el mejor guerrero pero lucharía contra todo si eso hace que pueda estar contigo.

El chico parecía sincero, tal vez se había equivocado con él. Escuchó de nuevo la voz de su hija:

–Lo sé, Chris, sé que eres valiente por más que mi padre diga lo contrario, y no solo eres eso, eres dulce, amable, inteligente, y te amo por todo eso.

Ares se apartó de la puerta, se amaban y aquel hijo de Hermes parecía hacerla feliz. Por primera vez pensó que no tenía derecho a meterse en sus vidas, se estaba comportando como Hera o como Afrodita.

–Puedes volver a transformarme, Afrodita –Pidió y la diosa lo hizo al instante.

Una vez de vuelta en el Olimpo, esta vez la diosa sí lo había teletransportado volvió a salir:

–¿Dónde vas? –Preguntó afrodita.

Ares apretó los puños y respondió.

–Tengo que encontrar a cierto taxista.


End file.
